


One Bad Day

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst, James/Jimmy, Mention of 2x06 aftermath, Mention of Hacy, Mention of Macy, Mention of Mel and Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: A conversation between Jimmy (Dark!Harry) and Harry.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	One Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments, I know this isn't my usual style of writing but I've been thinking about it for a while so I figured why not post.

Harry and Jimmy stared at one another, neither wanting to break first. Trying to kill the other, at this point, was moot. 

This was a peace treaty, a momentous ceasefire, to talk to a conclusion. Jimmy had killed witches and abducted Macy and no one was trying to forgive or forget that. It was not redeemable- HE was not redeemable. But they couldn't stop him and they wanted to prevent as much death as possible. They hoped they could come to an understanding. 

So here they both were, on the edge of memory they shared, the battle at Jimmy's apartment. 

"What would it take for you to stop killing?" Harry asked. Jimmy laughed. 

"If it's freedom you want, then let us help you get it. Then you can go off and do whatever you want, assuming you don't hurt anyone anymore." Harry reasoned. 

Jimmy seemed to ponder the proposal before he responded. 

"Have you ever felt... nothing?" A mirthless smile spreading across his face. 

".... Nothing?" Harry said, slowly. 

"Yes nothing. No hot, no cold. No pain, no pleasure. No feeling. No ecstacy, no joy, no excitement, not even sadness or anger? Just," a pause, "absolutely nothing?" 

"No," Harry answered, unsure where this conversation was headed. 

"I have. It's brutal. Though, on second thought, I guess it's not a 'nothing' feeling, it's more of a," he stopped and moved his tongue in his mouth as if trying to taste his next words, "suffocation.

You feel buried alive, a tight claustrophobic feeling seeping into your lungs. Can you imagine living like that for 60 years? For 10? For a day? Just imagine feeling unable to breathe for a whole day. It is merciless. It's unbearable and yet I had to bear it for 61 years. 

Now imagine suddenly being able to breathe, and feeling the temperature of that breath. 

My first breath was cold, sharp. 

The ground was cold and hard. I could feel something digging into my side and I couldn't place the sensation. 

Then it dawned on me, it was pain. And I loved it." 

The gleam in his eye was brighter than ever before.

Jimmy continued, "then memories came flooding to me- your memories. Of Fiona and Charity. Of Mel and Maggie. I felt your love and devotion to each one. I felt Fiona and Charity's betrayal, I was hurt by it. And then the sweetest memory came back to me. 

A tall woman, with black, curly hair. Kind eyes and a soft smile. A beautiful woman. I saw her face clear as day and it was breathtaking. The same kind of breathtaking I felt for 61 years. It was painful. I felt very clearly that I loved her and she loved me, but not the way I wanted."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at Jimmy's description, all too familiar with the pain. 

Jimmy carried on, "so I decided I would be bold and charming so that she could see what she was missing."

"Ah of course, kidnapping a woman is the surest way to her heart." Harry replied, anger seeping into his words. 

"That was a...regrettable attempt to get her to fall for me."

"Regrettable? It was psychopathic! What kind of absolute sociopath kidnaps a woman, pretends to be someone else, and thinks that's an okay course of action?" Harry yelled, forgetting his objective entirely. 

"She would have seen that she liked me better sooner or later. I just needed her to understand that, that's why I brought her to my apartment."

"You didn't bring her anywhere. You abducted her! And for what?" 

"FOR HER." Jimmy replied curtly, through gritted teeth. 

"And if she rejected you? I mean if we didn't find her and she didn't get her powers back, and she rejected you, then what?" 

"Then, I'd have handed her over to my boss." Jimmy answered. 

Harry laughed and Jimmy looked at him, anger rising. 

"You're like a child. Someone always owes you something and you have to have everything your way, damned the consequences."

"I'd watch your tone if I were you."

Harry snapped, "Jimmy, LOOK AROUND YOU. What are you doing? You're throwing a temper tantrum because you can't have what you want. You wanted Macy and you couldn't have her, so what did you do? You abducted her. You wanted to get revenge on me and you couldn't, so you attacked my loves ones. You're a child, incapable of seeing beyond your own needs. You wanted to feel so what did you do? You killed people, innocent people. That's a fair trade to you?"

"Yes."

"You're disgusting. You are weak and broken."

"You know you're one bad day away from being me?" Jimmy yelled and Harry stopped to look at him, confusion etched on his face. "Yeah you forget that I remember everything you do. We share a psyche. When you found out Charity betrayed you, you wished The Charmed Ones had killed her. When you saw Fiona, dying, you took joy in watching her die painfully. When I took Macy, I felt that rage brewing just beneath the surface, threatening to boil over. It was angrier and more vicious than anything I'd ever felt- and I've killed people." Jimmy laughed, genuinely amused. "Stop pretending you're a saint or an angel or even a legitimate white lighter. You're every bit as dark as I am, and sometimes darker. 

I must say, It was an odd sensation, dying at your hand. Not only did I feel myself die, but I felt pleasure at my death. I was so confused about how I could be excited about dying when it was incredibly painful. 

Then it clicked, it was your pleasure. You got off on killing me. 

And you know what I felt right before I drew what I thought was my last breath? 

Satisfaction. 

I felt satiated. Or rather you did. So don't tell me I'm broken and weak when I know your true nature: rotten to the core."

Harry stood there, frozen. He felt...naked- exposed. He felt unsure. He looked at Jimmy and just blinked, wishing his words weren't true. Harry closed his fists to try and abate his temper but he snapped and grabbed Jimmy by the throat, squeezing. Jimmy laughed, "so this was the bad day, huh?" And then he vanished, awakening himself from the mind meld. Harry stood there looking at his hands, and a realization dawned on him. 

They were the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the line from Marvel's Daredevil when the Punisher tells Daredevil "You know you're one bad day away from being me?" (Also great show it's on Netflix you should check it out).


End file.
